thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Calypso
Neptune is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. He was the leader of The Guild, having organized the group in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina during the apocalpse. After being separated from his group due to a supply run gone awry, he meets some members of the Orlando Group and decides to help them defeat The Rogues. However, only shortly after meeting the Orlando Group, he is forced to go to Miami to help save his original group. Pre-Apocalypse Neptune was raised in a middle-class family in Michigan, being the second oldest of five children. His father was a therapist, specializing in PTSD treatment, and a retired Navy SEAL (having been forced to retire due to his right leg being blown off by an explosive), while his mother worked at a law firm. When he was fourteen years old, his father was caught having an affair with one of his patients, which caused chaos to erupt in the household. Later that night, his mother left the house with his three youngest siblings. Due to having to deal with the stress of living in a separated household, Neptune started suffering from depression and anxiety, which especially worsened as he started attending high school. But instead of dealing with his own issues, Neptune focused on helping others, particularly his older brother. He encouraged his brother to turn away from using drugs and alcohol (which he had started to use), and to pursue his passion in drawing insted as a distraction. Nonetheless, as a result, he dealt with insecurity about himself and lacked self-confidence, as he always focused on others. When his brother eventually left the house for college two years later, Neptune's mental state became worse and unstable, especially when his father stared to get abusive. Neptune became depressed and suicidal, even getting the to the point where he attempted to kill himself twice (but was fortunately saved by his boyfriend, Seth). Neptune refused to tell anyone about what happened in his house, wanting to protect his father's image, but his boyfriend noticed and notified authorities about the bruises and scars on his body. However, since Neptune refused to press charges and testify against his father, the case never went to court. When he was turned eighteen, he moved in with his boyfriend, Seth, for a span of eight months until he moved to the New York to attend a performing arts college. His relationship with Seth became strained since they attended college in different states. Eventually, they mutally agreed to break up, believing it'll be better for them to remain best friends instead of lovers. Coincidentally, he was on his way to meet Seth when the apocolapyse started. Post-Apocalypse After the Outbreak Coming Soon . . . '' Season 3 ''Coming Soon . . . '' Killed Victims * Three hostile survivors at a small gas station * Dale * Huck * Jim * Billy * Randy * Clint * Presumably numerous zombies (although currently never on-screen) Personality ''Coming Soon . . '' Appearance ''Coming Soon . . . '' Abilities *'Acting:' *'Socializing:' *'Survival Knowledge:' *'Firearms Skills:' Weapons and Items *'M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle:' Neptune acquired this sniper rifle from a former Marine Corps. *'Mark 3 Knife:' Neptune was given the knife by his father, who managed to steal it as a souvenir from his days as a Navy SEAL. He keeps it hidden inside of his right boot, prepared to use it if he were to ever be disarmed. *'Tomahawk:' Neptune acquired a tomahawk during one of his supply runs. He currently keeps it hanging from his belt and uses it for melee combat. Relationships ''Currently unknown Trivia *He was given the nickname "Neptune" from Seth, his ex-boyfriend/best friend, when he dyed his hair bright blue while he was intoxicated *He has brief knowledge with using firearms, as his father used to bring him to a shooting range when he was little Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Survivors Category:Season 3 Characters